Timeline
by CrazyBaka25
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Frisk didn't fall into the underground as a child? What if... she fell when she was much older? Frisk finally had the freedom she craved since she was a child to make a living for herself, but when a strange urge to explore Mt. Ebott goes wrong... Will Frisk still have the Determination to see things through to the end?
1. Chapter 1

Before you all send messages in rage... I'm still working on the next chapter of Overtale 2, I've simply reached a point in the story where I want to take my time. I've already written the chapter but felt it was too rush so i'm in the process of removing, changing and adding to make it more better and enjoyable.

 **Timeline** is an idea I've had for a while and I couldn't resist writing it any more. I've notice that there's not many stories on fanfiction that shows frisk going through the underground and I've had the idea of, what would happen in a timeline if frisk didn't fall when she/he was 10?

This story plays on the idea of the differences if Frisk went to the underground much older.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 - So it begins... again.

Frisk believed since the day she could walk that a better life waited for her in the future, because the life she had led till now had not been the best.

She was thrown into the Heatherow Orphanage at the age of six when her parents had strangely died in a car accident, Frisk could remember that day so clearly... the day everything she had known and loved simply ripped apart and burned until nothing but simmering piles of painful grey ash was left behind.

The Orphanage was ok... ish. The carers really didn't bother giving attention as they preferred to do their own thing until their shifts ended, as long as they fed the children everything was fine in their books. The children themselves divided into two groups. The Strong and The Weak.

Frisk ended up being on The Weak side, due to her selective mutes she had developed over the years. It wasn't that she couldn't speak... she just chose not to, and this for some reason gave the impression to the other children and staff that she was dumb... simple-minded.

Frisk felt fine with what the others believed, as long as they left her alone she didn't care what they thought of her.

Life became nothing more then a bore until the day came... when Frisk first heard the legend of Mt. Ebott. She knew all about the Great War between Humans and Monster from her history lessons at School, how the two fought and the Humans won... the Monsters being banished to the underground as a result.

The legend of a hidden entrance through the barrier to the underworld of monsters that lay near the peak of ... inspired such a reaction and interest in Frisk that it almost bordered on the lines of unhealthy obsession. There was something about the mountain that just drove her mad with curiosity, it became even worse as she reached the age of ten.

Frisk felt every fibre in her body screaming for her to sneak off to the mountain and find out if the legends were really true, but she resisted the urge... as hard as it was.

Years passed and the girl slowly grew into a young lady as she watched every child get adopted, no one wanted her... a child who wouldn't talk, wouldn't interact... who wanted to give their love to a child like that?

Frisk didn't care though, she grew up knowing that the only person she ever needed is herself. Kinda sad really but hey! What can you do about it?

Soon enough the teen reached the age of 18, she walked from the door of the orphanage that had been her home for so long and stood on the pavement.

Freedom... it felt amazing.

Frisk gave a quick glance at the tall grey building behind her before pulling her red cloak tighter to her body, hitched up her travelling bag and began to make her way down the path towards the bus stop.

Her knee-high black boots thudded on the pavement as she thought about how to go about with her new life. Frisk knew she had an apartment rented for her in the main city centre, and a new job as a cleaner in a fast-foods restaurant. Joy of joys...

She may be starting at the bottom of the food chain with nothing of value to her name, but with Determination she plans on moving to the top and making it big. There had to be something out there waiting for her... she could feel it in her soul.

The teen finally made it to the bus stop and sat down on the rusty unstable looking bench, the bus shelters plastic windows looking scratched and dirty. Not to mention some rather colourful and in Frisks mind creative graffiti.

After ten minutes of waiting the bus heading to Cenix City centre finally pulled up with a low rumble, it's grimy windows looking un-inviting. Frisk stood up with money in hand and climb up the steps of the bus when the doors open with a loud creak.

She gesture to her throat while shaking her head and then pulled out a scrap of paper with her destination written on. The chubby faced driver simply smirked as he took her money.

"Wats a bonnie lass like ya doin alone hey?"

Frisk cringed as she saw the man's yellowing uneven teeth, not to mention his toilet breath. The teen gave a smile that might have looked like a grimaced at the man, grabbed her ticket and quickly raced to the back of the bus where she sat down on the grubby looking seats.

Finally... after all these years... maybe now, life could be good?

 _ **"If you keep this up... your going to have a bad time."**_

Frisk gave a shudder as her eyes widened in shock and slight fear, that voice... was it a memory? She couldn't remember anyone ever saying that to her... so why did the voice felt like a long-forgotten memory... bad time? Ha... Her whole life since the day her parents died have been nothing but a bad time. Now the teen had the freedom to finally change it.

Time slowly passed as Frisk watched various towns, villages and countryside past by her window in semi-interest.

Then she saw it... her body froze as the grand view of Mt. Ebott loomed in the distance, her child-hood obsession over the legend roared into life like a raging inferno. Her eyes stared hungrily at the mountain as she rose from her seat slightly and pressed her hands against the window, a feeling of longing and desire burning her.

Is there really an entrance up there leading to a large underground world full of banished monsters? The curiosity started to grow by the second as she stared, Frisk could feel it crushing her insides. She needed to know... but why so badly?

The teen glanced at the bus driver then out the window again as she frowned in deep thought. Frisk didn't start her job til next week, she had plenty of money on her to afford another bus trip so... it should be ok... right?

With one last look at the mountain, the teen felt Determination rise like a cork from a bottle, with an excited grin she quickly slammed her hand on the 'STOP' button and raced down the aisle as the bus slowly screeched to a halt.

Extreme joy coursed through her veins as she practically flew over the bus steps when the doors had opened with a hiss and clank.

This was it! After all these years of wondering and aching with longing... Frisk was finally going to find out if the legend were true or not! The teen felt strange and unfamiliar feelings rise as she stared at the looming mountain from the pavement she stood on, she felt light and... giddy? Is this what being happy felt like?

 _ **W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED...**_

 _ **BUT...**_

 _ **ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU!**_

 _ **YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER!**_

 _ **EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO!**_

 _ **I... I PROMISE...**_

Frisk looked upwards towards the clear blue sky with wide eyes as the words echoed through her mind, another memory? The voice sounded so familiar... but the teen couldn't remember anyone in her life saying those words to her. With a quick look around the various houses lined along the road like dominos Frisk began to briskly walk along the cracked worn path.

Pretty soon she came to a run-down foot path whose gate were overgrown with weeds and bushes, thankfully her knee-high boots protected her as Frisk carefully climbed over the gate and stood on the other side to stare at the long winding path that led through the wilderness toward .

It was quite nice... walking along the gravel path and admiring the views of the rolling emerald green hills and the gorgeous blue skies littered with fluffy white clouds that looked like marshmallow. Frisk vaguely wondered what it was like eating a marshmallow? She's seen the carers at the orphanage eat them, the children wasn't allowed sweets.

After 37 minutes of walking Frisk finally stopped and looked up at the base of the mountain, the view simply took her breath away. Excitement seem to burst from her very soul as the teen began to bounce despite her slightly aching feet, Frisk couldn't explain the fixation she had on this particular mountain.

It's like... she belongs there. Like she has to be there no matter what.

The climb up the mountain was actually pretty easy as the rock formations seem to form a kind of path that twisted up and around, Frisk did have to do some climbing now and then but pretty soon she had reached more then half-way up. The teen sat down on a boulder and pulled her water bottle from her bag and took a long gulp, afterwards she wiped the sweat from her brow and stared out at the view mapped out before her.

It was breath-taking...

Frisk zoned out slightly and her grip around her bottle slacked, the bottle slipped and fell with a thud as it began to roll backwards.

"Oh snap!" hissed the teen as she leaped from the boulder and began to chase after the water-bottle, the object seem to pick up speed as the rocky ground began to slope downwards. A sharp snap cracked through the air as Frisk's foot caught on a vine jutting out of the ground, her heart stopped as she was launched into the air.

Frisk fell into a bush and expected a painful impact... but nothing came. The teen screamed in fear as she fell straight into a deep chasm that had been hidden from view, air sharply whipped her face and force her breath back as she struggled and choked.

Frisk fell into the deep inky blackness and believed with all her heart that she was going to die, she was never going to have the chance to change her life and make a living for herself. The whistle of wind roared in her ears with whispers of promised death as the girl finally subsumed to the darkness... through all the darkness and panic, Frisk couldn't help but be struck with a sense of familiarity... like this had happened before...

* * *

 _ **Hahaha...**_

 _ **You're not really human, are you?**_

 _ **No. You're empty inside. Just like me. In fact...**_

 _ **You're Chara, right?**_

 _ **We're still inseparable, after all these years...**_

 _ **Listen. I have a plan to become all powerful.**_

 _ **Even more powerful then you and your stolen soul.**_

 _ **Let's destroy everything in this wretched world.**_

 _ **Everyone, everything in these worthless memories...**_

 _ **Let's turn 'em all to dust.**_

 _ **OOOOH THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!**_

What was this softness?... The blackness began to fade as the sensation of something soft grew, along with the feeling of aching. The words of her nightmare grew fainter as Frisk wriggled her fingers and slowly opened her eyes, she was alive?

The view of tall crumbling pillars, darkness and yellow flowers filled her view... yellow flowers? Frisk gingerly pushed herself upwards into a sitting position and stared in awe at the large springy bed of flowers underneath her body. Wait... her fall was broken by a bed of flowers!?

Frisk slowly got to her feet and stared upwards at the large gaping hole high above her, there was no way she could climb out.

Wait a minute... was she?

Frisk looked frantically around the large underground cavern littered with ruins and pillars and felt her heart burst with unexplained joy and excitement, this must be the entrance to the underground world of monsters! Frisk had done it!

The teen stared around in awe as she walked off the bed of yellow flowers and over the slightly mossy cracked floor of the cavern, her foot-falls echoed around the silent stillness of the area.

Frisk shook her head to rid the sudden dizziness and continued to walk, she spotted a corridor and made her way down it. It's darkness lit up by numerous glowing crystal poking out if the ceiling.

Frisk walked through the archway at the end of the corridor and looked around the area, judging by the cracked walls and the formation of some of the crumbling ruins this use to be a large castle? Maybe a palace?

"Oh my... are you... human?"

Frisk quickly looked up, then instantly froze. A tall humanoid goat stood before her wearing a long dress emblazed with a strange symbol, a monster... The teen stared with wide-eyes as the monster looked startled at her presence. A monster... it really is a monster! The legend WAS true!

"Ah... your not a child are you... forgive me. I have never seen a human your age. Do not be afraid my dear... I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

Toriel stared at Frisk with a look of interest and caution, then smiled warmly as if coming to a conclusion. "I often come through here to see if any humans have fallen, you are the first in many years. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

Toriel began to walk away before stopping and staring back at Frisk as if waiting for her to follow, could this monster be trusted? As it stands, Frisk is trapped down here with nothing on her to survive. The teen really had no choice but to follow and hope... hope that whatever comes her way, she'll make it through.

Something seemed off... Frisk had the strangest feeling that she had met Toriel before, but knew that was impossible. Maybe it was the motherly vibes the monster seem to emit that was making the teen feel that way.

Frisk continued to follow the monster as she thought about her situation, all her life she wanted something new... and now here she was in the very underworld filled with monsters. As strange as it sounds the teen felt at home, like she use to be here... like she belongs here. Why?

Eventually they came to a large room where two flights of stairs went up to a higher level of the room, the floor littered with beautiful red flowers she had never seen before. Twisting emerald green vines hung from the walls.

The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling Frisk with Determination.

"My dear, why so silent. I will not harm you." said Toriel as she stood atop the steps and looked at the human with a slightly raised brow, her dark eyes filled with warmth.

Frisk stopped and reached for her bag, then realised with a sudden jolt that the bag was still on the surface. Well damn...

Thankfully she had a little notebook and pen stashed in her pocket, she reached into the folds of her red cloak and pulled the pad out. The teen flipped it open and began to write, hoping with all hopes that the monster will be able to read it. Frisk held up the pad after writing and Toriel leaned forward with curiosity written on her white furry face.

 **I can't talk sorry**

The monster smiled and gave a chuckle. "Remember to always end your sentence with a full stop my dear, or you might be in a **spot** of trouble!"

The teen stared at the monster with wide eyes and then suddenly she chuckled, the sound echoed around the room. Toriel smiled warmly at the human before walking into the next room of the ruins, Frisk quickly followed with a smile of her own. Maybe monsters wasn't as bad as the teachers in school made them out to be.

"Allow me to teach you about the workings of the ruins." said Toriel as she moved over to a serious of raised platforms, the monsters stepped on a few in a certain order and moved to pull a lever. The door to the next room opened with a low rumble.

"Well... shall we? I assume you must be hungry my dear."

Frisk nodded her head with delighted glee, the last time she ate had been the early hours of the morning. Toriel clapped her hands together and began to walk through the various rooms, pointing out traps and puzzles while explaining them .

"The ruins are filled with puzzles my dear. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room."

Frisk stared around in wonderment and awe, never before had she felt so alive and happy as she does right now. The ruins were beautiful... everywhere you turned there were vines hanging from the walls and little walkway over cool crystal blue waters, the air was a little stuffy but to Frisk the views made up for it.

Eventually they came to a long room that housed a sad looking dummy.

"I don't mean to alarm you... oh, I never got your name." said Toriel looking slightly guilty. Frisk grinned at the monster and quickly scribbled her name on her note-pad.

 **Frisk**

"Frisk... As a human in the underground monsters may attack you."

A look of panic and horror flashed across the teens face, she may be attacked!? Guess all monster wasn't friendly like Toriel after all.

"You need to be prepared for this situation. Your lack of speech may be a problem but... I'm sure that if you refuse to attack, the monsters may see that you're not a threat!"

Wait what? Was Toriel really asking her not to fight back if monsters attack her? For some reason this thought didn't scare her... shouldn't be too hard right?

"I know your an adult my dear and I really can't tell you what to do, but... it's best if you stay here in the ruins. I really could do with the company." Toriel smiled warmly as gestured to the next room. Frisk followed her through the ruins as she thought about the proposal.

Stay in the ruins? No way... Frisk had spent her life wondering if the legends were true and here she is, she couldn't possibly stay here. Not while the whole of the underground laid before her, so much to explore and learn.

"Ribbit?"

Huh? Frisk gave a yelp as a frog monster leaped in front of her, reality shifted into black as her soul burst forward, it glowed bright red as the rest of her body seem to vanish. The teen suddenly realised that she WAS the soul! She could move around in what seem to be a box.

This was so strange! Yet at the same time Frisk felt like she had done this before and seem to know what to do.

The Froggit gave a leap and sent a swarm of flies straight to her soul, with quick thinking and flexibility Frisk dodge every one of them with ease. Without thinking the teen bought back her body and wiggled her hips at the monster and winked, Froggit blinked in surprise and then smiled with a blush.

Frisk gave a chuckled and open her arms wide, she was sparing him. The monster accepted and happily hopped away, leaving a few gold coins in it's wake, the teen felt her soul go back to her body and she bent down to scoop up the coins. At least she had a bit of money on her now.

"Well done my dear!" cheered Toriel looking extremely proud as she clapped her hands together. "I'm glad you could handle yourself in that situation. I was worried I would have to intervene. Well then... shall we?"

Frisk smiled brightly and followed the monster. The two travelled through the ruins and soon came to a cute little cottage, it was weird seeing something so normal in the middle of a ruined castle in the underground. It looked so out of place.

Inside the cottage was even better, Frisk couldn't help but think how warm and friendly the place was. Toriel helped the human to settle in and soon began to bake a delicious smelling pie, which soon turned out to be a butterscotch cinnamon pie as Frisk was handed a large slice.

The pie tasted like heaven and the teen couldn't help but let out a little moan of appreciation as Toriel chucked at her facial expression.

"I'm glad you enjoy my pie, I didn't know if humans eat snails... So I decided not to bake my famous Snail pie!"

Frisk nodded in agreement, she was glad the monster didn't too.

"I hope you decided to stay here my dear. I know you can take care of yourself, I saw how you handled the froggit but... outside the ruins... I'm afraid the monsters can be a bit more, aggressive." said Toriel as a mixture of sadness and something else flashed over her white face, her dark eyes shifty as if she knew something.

Frisk stood up from the sofa and shook her head frantically as the monster looked stunned at her action. The teen knew she couldn't stay here, already her heart was earning for adventure and exploration. Beside... she had to find a way back to the surface, she was Determine to make a living for herself and prove everyone wrong who doubted her.

"No? My dear you don't understand! Humans have died here in the underground! Monsters have not forgiven your kind for our banishment, not when we all still suffer..."

Suffer?... ... Frisk never saw it that way, but... to never feel the wind or feel the warm rays of the sun, to never see snowfall or watch the sunset. Wow... no wonder they suffer, and Frisk couldn't help but feel guilty over the monsters situation.

Nevertheless... she couldn't stay here.

Toriel stared helplessly at the human and then sighed... "I-I see. Just like all the others... but please my dear. I insist you stay here the night at the very least. I will prepare you a bag with a few supplies for your journey."

The monster stood up from her chair beside the fire and bought her hands together as if in a prayer. "I will show you the bathroom and the bedroom where you can rest tonight. In return... I want you to promise me that, when you leave the ruins tomorrow... you will not return."

Frisk felt a shiver run down her spine at the sudden coolness to Toriel words, she haven't meant to hurt the monster. After being shown the teen quickly settled down into the warm soft downy bed and stared sleepily around the room (she lay in her underwear), the room itself looked like it use to belong to a child but hasn't been used in a long time. Maybe Toriel use to have a kid who's all grown up? Maybe...

Frisk closed her hazel brown eyes and fell into a deep sleep, unaware that a terrible nightmare awaited her.

* * *

 _ **The brown haired child smiled brightly as she clutched the sharp knife tightly in her hand.**_

 _ **Toriel stood before the child looking grim and wary.**_

 _ **Stupid monster... did she really think she could stop her from leaving?**_

 _ **She'll show her what happened to those who get in her way... even if did use to view her as a mother.**_

 _ **Toriel looked sadden as she raised her arms and sent forth a flurry of embers, the child's red soul encased in the box easily dodged them. It was like the monster wasn't even trying to hit her.**_

 _ **Now it was her turn, with an unnatural speed for one so young the child leaped forward and plunged the knife deep within the chest of the goat like monster.**_

 _ **Toriel dark eyes widen with shock and confusion as the child tugged at the knife's handle, causing the blade to slide downwards through flesh. Oddly enough there wasn't any blood.**_

 _ **"Y... you... really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here."**_

 _ **Toriel stared with horror filled eyes as her body began to shake.**_

 _ **"Not you... But them..."**_

 _ **The monster fell to her knees as one hand grasped at the large open wound on her chest. The child simply stood back and watched with sick twisted glee.**_

 _ **"Ha... ha..."**_

 _ **Toriel suddenly burst into a cloud of grey dust, her remains scattering over the floor of the ruins.**_

 _ **The child began to laugh and slowly turned around, her hazel brown eyes glowed with a strange red tint.**_

 **"You really think you can erase your sins? By delaying your fate? Ha... How stupid. Staying away for eight years have changed nothing... you'll never escape. Soon the memories will come... every death... every sin... and I'll be here waiting."**

Frisk bolted upright in bed with a gasp as her heart and head pounded painfully, the words of the nightmare slowly fading. Man... what did she eat last night? Watching that child kill Toriel seemed so real, as if it had actually happened. The worst part was, Frisk had a feeling the child was her and couldn't help but feel horror, guilt and remorse fill her chest.

After getting out of bed, refreshed herself at the bathroom and getting dressed (Toriel had washed her clothes.), Frisk made her way to the living room hoping to run into the friendly monster.

"Morning my dear." said a voice from behind.

Frisk turned around and saw Toriel smiling warmly at her and the teen couldn't help but notice a slight sadness to the monsters facial features. Toriel handed the girl a small bag with a strap and gestured for her to follow silently.

The two made their way down a flight of steps and along a dark purple long corridor, eventually they came to a large grey stone imposing door.

Toriel turned around so her back faced the door and she stared gravely at the human. "I hope you are prepared for what awaits you on the other side, but I'm sure you'll be fine. You're the oldest human to fall to the underground, but please... be careful ok?"

The monster made a strange motion with her arms, almost as if she was about to hug the human but decided not to at the last moment. Toriel casted an embarrassed look at Frisk, gave a small smile and simply walked away silently.

Frisk quickly scribbled something on her pad and ran to stop the monster, thrusting the pad in her startled face.

 **Thank you!**

Toriel gave a warm smile and suddenly embrace the surprised human before abruptly letting go and briskly walking away with her head down.

Frisk stared at Toriel's retreating form and shrugged, she turned to the door with an excited grin. This was it... time to explore! She eagerly pushing the large stone door open with a grunt and choked as extreme cold hit her fully in the face. The door seem to lead into another corridor which grew colder and more windy the more she progressed down.

Finally she passed through an archway and came to a patch of bright emerald green grass illuminated by light casted by a large glow stone overhead. Frisk gave a startled gasp as a single yellow flower popped from the ground, the teen stared in wonderment and shock as a face appeared on the flower head.

 **"Y... you f-finally came..."** the flower almost seem to whimper as it cast it's sad face towards the human who simply stared back stunned. She finally came? Was the flower expecting her?

 **"Eight years... DO YOU LIKE TO SEE ME SUFFER!?"**

Frisk jumped back, shock and cold fear gripped her heart as the flowers cute little sad face suddenly turned demonic as it screamed, fangs sprouting from it's hissing mouth.

 **"What do you hope to achieve by delaying your fate? Are you feeling guilty? Do you regret killing all those pathetic monsters? Resetting and delaying your fall... doesn't erase your sins..."**

W-what? What was this... monster talking about? She'd never killed anyone! Why was she feeling so guilty all of a sudden. Frisk fell backwards and stared in horror at the flower as she began to choke on her rising fear and guilt.

The flower's face returned to normal and it stared at her with curiosity.

 **"You... don't remember, do you? Ha... ha... This is too much!"**

The flower gave a loud almost demonic laugh that sent chills down Frisk's spine.

 **"It seem we have finally reach the conclusion of our little plan. I'm Flowey by the way... and I know who you are. We're best friends... forever and ever. I'll be keeping an eye on you, a very close eye."**

Flowey gave the frighten human a wink before disappearing into the ground, leaving silent and fear in its wake.


	2. Chapter 2 Snow and Bone

Chapter 2 - Snow and Bones

* * *

The view both boggled and fascinated Frisk's mind as she stepped through the doorway. It was like stepping out into a large pine forest with thousands of stars sparkling, the trees were extremely tall and pretty much block the teen's view apart from the straight path ahead. The sky was instead a rocky ceiling and the stars were millions of glow stones embedded into the rock itself.

A rustle in the bush next to her startle the teen, Frisk took a step towards it before stopping and backing away. A feeling a dread overcame her, almost like someone was glaring at her.

Then she began to make her way up the path quickly, it wasn't like she was scared... it just knew that being nosey around in a area where monsters might attack wasn't a sensible choice.

~rustle~

Frisk speeded up her walking and leaped over a large branch lying on the path, the branch itself was much to large to move let alone pick up.

CRACK!

The teen screamed as she fell to her knees in fear at the loud sound right behind her, she then flinched as half of the branch flew over her head and landed in front of her with a thud. The branch half bounce slightly off the ground as it finally rolled to a halt.

(Oh dude! I'm gonna die!") screamed Frisk's voice in her head as she quickly spun her body around to stare behind her in wild panic. There was nobody there... just the other half of the branch.

Frisk stared dumbly as she fully turned around and crossed her legs as she reached forwards and gently touch the rough bark with her fingertips. The branch had clearly been cut in half with incredible force, but who or what did it?

Frisk shivered slightly as her hazel brown eyes scanned the area around her. Then she got up to her feet, cast a terrified look at the ground before making her way with haste along the path. Another rustle from behind made Frisk speed up her pace. A feeling of being watched came back much stronger then before.

The teen made the mistake of casting a quick glance behind her just in time to see a shadowed figure following her from a distance. Frisk snapped her head forward as her heart began to pound painfully with panic and fear. Someone was following her... and knowing this caused a strange dread to fill her insides like black tar.

Another rustle much closer then before sent Frisk into a blind panic as she suddenly shot forward in a sprint, her legs pounding upon the frozen ground as the view of a bridge connecting the edges of a gorge appeared.

Frisk let out a yell of surprise as her foot landed on a patch of ice and shot backwards, the momentum causing the teens body to fly forwards and land painfully on the ground. Frisk cried out in pain as her left elbow slammed on the hard ground with a flinch-worthy smack, her red cloak billowed up and then slowly settled down as the teen rolled to her side and clutched her injured elbow as white hot pain shot through her arm.

The teen failed to noticed the crunching of approaching footsteps as she gritted her teeth, the pain making her feel ill.

"Human..."

Frisk flinched and forced her eyes open. She gave a frightened sob as she saw the figure standing above her with a menacing grin. It was a skeleton... an actual skeleton! His eye-sockets narrowed in hatred, he actually had pupils as little pricks of lights. He seem to be quite short, the same size as Frisk actually. He wore a zipped up blue hoodie, white striped black shorts and pink slippers with white socks.

"Don't you know how to greet a... new... pal?"

Frisk tried to even her breathing as the pain finally faded away to a dull throb. She gingerly climbed to her feet, flinching at the shooting pains in her left arm when she moved it. The monster didn't seem like he was going to attack, but she was certain she felt hostile emotion from him. It was his eyes... so dark and full of anger.

"What? Feelin' guilty pal? Is that why you didn't come back sooner? You should have stayed away kid... you should have just stayed away..."

Frisk gasped as she stumbled back from his dark expression. Feeling guilty? Guilty about what? The skeleton's look of hatred turned to that of slight curiosity and confusion.

"You look a lil' bone-dazzled kid. Don't cha remember me? _**Dirty brother killer!**_ "

Frisk gasped as he hissed the last few words with venom, the lights of his eyes vanished. He looked like he could kill her with that look alone.

Brother killer!? Frisk was pretty sure she had never killed anyone in her life, let alone a monster! What the actual hell was going on around here!? The teen was starting to regret her decision of exploring.

The skeleton tilted his head slightly as his expression grew softer, the look of defeat washed over his boney skull as he closed his eye-sockets. Frisk briefly wondered how the monster could close his eyes if he was a skeleton.

"You... don't remember, do ya? Alright kid. I see how it is."

All the negative emotion disappeared as the skeleton grinned widely. He pulled his hand from his hoodie pocket and held it out in a hand-shake gesture.

"Well? Shake my hand."

Frisk stared at the hand being held out to her, then slowly moved her own hand forwards. She no longer felt threated and scared by this person. Moments ago she was terrified by him... strange.

She grasped the monster hand and blinked in surprise at the soft object being squeezed between their hands which let out a ripping fart sound. The monster instantly let go and began to laugh at the dumbstruck look on the teens face.

"Hehehe... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny."

Frisk had a feeling the word **always** had a double meaning. The skeleton was laughing heartily but there seem to be an almost desperate tone to his laughs.

"Anyways, your a human, right?"

Frisk nodded her head. There was no point denying it as it was pretty obvious. The skeleton tilted his head to the side again as he stuffed his hand back in his pocket, the look of curiosity working it's way back to his face. The teen wondered how the monster could portray emotions without the lack of facial muscles and skin.

"That's hilarious. I'm Sans... Sans the skeleton."

Sans? That name seems really familiar for some reason. Frisk rummaged into her pocket to the interest of Sans and pulled out her notepad. She quickly scribbled her name on the pad and flashed it at the skeleton who leaned forwards to read it.

 **I'm Frisk. Frisk the Human :)**

Sans smirked at the words and looked up at Frisk with amusement and... relief?

"Frisk huh? I'm actually suppose to be on watch for humans right now, been doin' this job for a while. Kinda gets **bonely** out here at the sentry post."

Frisk snorted slightly at the obvious pun which made the skeleton grin widen. Maybe Sans could point her in the right direction in getting home? Just as she was complementing on writing this on her notepad, a thundering of racing footsteps issued from over the bridge behind her.

"SANS! YOU LAZY BONES! YOUR NOT AT YOUR POST AGAIN! THIS IS WHY WE HAVEN'T CAPTURED A HUMAN IN - !?"

A tall skeleton suddenly halted in his tracks as he spotted Frisk. This skeleton seem to be wearing a hero costume of some sorts? He wore red boots and matching red gloves.

"Sup, bro." grinned Sans as he gave his brother a lazy wave of his hand. Frisk flinched slightly as she saw how the lights of his eyes flicked to her in warning. She felt as if she was being threated, the feeling of hostility was back but not as strong. Wait... bro? Didn't Sans call her a brother killer? Or did he have more then one brother? Something in Frisk's mind told her this was not the case.

The tall skeleton simply boggled at Frisk before taking a deep breath and clamping his teeth shut. It was quite funny and Frisk couldn't help but giggle at the monsters expression of extreme excitement.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" bellowed out the taller skeleton, letting out all the air he had trapped within his... non-existent lungs?

"SANS! IS THAT? IS THAT A HUMAN?"

Frisk turned fully to the taller skeleton and smiled brightly, pulling down her red hoodie as her shoulder-length brown hair flowed freely. There was something about this monster that made her all happy inside. Strange.

"FINALLY! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF WAITING! I'VE FINALLY DONE IT, I'VE CAPTURED A HUMAN! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Frisk's smile fell slightly from her face. Captured a human? That didn't sound too good.

"UNDYNE WILL... I'M GONNA... I'LL BE SO... POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!... ... 'AHEM'"

The taller skeleton took a step back as he raised a gloved hand to his teeth and coughed in embarrassment at his over excited out-burst. Frisk giggled, she couldn't deny the skeleton was cute. Which is a thought she never believed she'll have.

The tall skeleton seem to have recovered as he struck a confident pose.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! THEN... THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

The tall skeleton known as Papyrus simply spun around with the excited air of a child on Christmas day and simply raced away on his tall legs. Follow if she dared? What did that mean?

"Well..." began Sans as Frisk turned towards him. "That went well. Nice to know things don't change even after eight years... amiright?"

Sans turned around and began to shuffle off back in the direction he had came. He stopped after a few steps and tilted his head to the side so that Frisk could see his left eye-socket staring back at her.

"By the way kid... I'll be keeping an eye-socket on ya."

The light in his eye suddenly blazed with cyan coloured magic as Frisk gasped with fear. That eye... why does it feel like it's from a nightmare?

Sans grin widen at the expression of the human before turning forwards fully and shuffling away till the darkness swallowed him. Something was going on here. Frisk just wished she knew what it was. Never did she dreamed that this time yesterday she'll end up here, in an underground full of monsters. Some that might want to possibly kill her.

Frisk hitched up her travelling bag and began to walk further down the path she had been following. Her body began to shiver slightly at the biting-cold, her clothes not really suited for these low temperatures.

Suddenly a strangle light-blue creature looking a bit like a mole wearing a large pointed cap struts into view. The monster stops and stares intently at Frisk who felt her soul being pulled into a battle. It was just like the froggit fight.

Ok think Frisk think!

The teen pointed to the creatures hat frantically and then gave a double thumbs-up while beaming. She only hoped the monster understood her gesture.

"Well DUH! Of course my hat is great!" Icecap? huffed in pride as it tried to puff out his tiny chest. Frisk grinned as the monster began to strut around in tiny circles. Two waves of what looks like icy visible wind flowed towards the little red soul and Frisk just managed to avoid the edges.

After a couple of more minutes of dodging attacks and silently complimenting Icecaps hat, the monster finally strutted off. A few gold coins glitter on the ground in it's wake. Frisk scooped up the coins with a grin and stored them with the other coins.

Apart from the dull ache in her left arm, things were going pretty well for Frisk as she continued to walk through the snow and trees. The teen marvelled at the area around her. At one point she even walked past a sentry post and an oddly shaped lamp and another sentry post made entirely from cardboard.

Pretty soon Frisk wandered upon a little shed with a desk and bell. The roof had a cute little wooden carven of a dogs face. As Frisk approached the small building she noticed how unkempt it was, and a little tattered piece of paper was attached to the side with a rusty nail.

 **"Moved to the city. Too much movement to handle."**

"Weird..." muttered Frisk quietly when she finished reading the note. By the looks of it, the owner had moved away quite awhile ago. Frisk moved away to continue her journey when she spotted Sans up ahead, slouching against the tree with his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets as usual. Frisk was a bit confusion and weirded out by his appearance. The skeleton had previously walked off in the opposite direction earlier, and the teen was pretty sure she hadn't seen him sneak by.

As she approached Sans tilted his head slightly in her direction. He had one eye-socket closed and the other lazily looked at her. Frisk could have swore she saw a bit of caution in the light of his eye.

"Hey kid. My bro's kinda in a frenzy at the moment, dusting off his ole' puzzles just for you. I'll admit, I haven't seen my bro this happy and excited in a while..."

Frisk grinned and pulled out her notepad. She showed the paper to Sans after finishing scribbling.

 **Sounds like he's working himself down to the bone :D**

"Heh..." Sans grinned as he closed his eye-sockets in amusement. "Kinda stole my lines there buddy. Sure ya don't remember?"

Frisk frowned as a sense of de-ja-vu struck her heavily. Remember what? Sans opened his eye-sockets again and stared intently at the human who fidgeted uncomfortably in his gaze. Why does she get the feeling she met Sans before? Scratch that... everyone she met before? Is it possible she HAD been here, but somehow lost her memories? That would explain so much if that was true.

"Hey er... about the writing. Can't speak or what?"

Frisk stared before looking away as her facial expression fell. Sans who had been watching with curiosity narrowed his eye-sockets at the sudden dark look on the teens face. Frisk flipped to a new page, aware that she was quickly running out of paper and began to scribble furiously. Finally she had finished and showed the skeleton what she had written.

 **I don't like talking to people, it's a long story. I only talk to people I really trust. Sorry.**

"Huh... you were never like this before..." the skeleton muttered to himself as Frisk frowned at him. Had she really been here before?

"You better **mute** on out of here kid, bro's not gonna keep **silent** for long ya know?" grinned Sans as he lazily gestured towards the direction the teen assumed his brother will be waiting for her. Frisk smirked at his puns and without thinking gave him a flick on his forehead before walking off, failing to see the look of shock and wonderment on the skeletons face as he stared at her strangely.

Frisk couldn't get rid of the grin on her face or the excitement swelling up inside her as she continued to walk through the snow covered trees. Then a flash of yellow made her stop. The teen carefully stared at the spot as her heart tightened in fear and... guilt? She could have sworn she had just seen a yellow flower disappearing into the ground.

"Hello? Hey over here!" shouted a high-pitched voice causing Frisk to jump in surprise. The teen looked to where the voice had called from and instantly noticed the cutest little snowman she had ever seen.

"Hello!" called the snowman cheerfully as Frisk blinked.

Wait... had the snowman... talked? Snowmen don't talk! Do they? In the underground anything was possible it seems. Next thing she'll know, they'll be talking rocks or something. Frisk walked up the snowman who was beaming at her with glee.

"I am a snowman!" said the snowman brightly as Frisk sniggered. Snowman's face fell slightly, at least Frisk thought so.

"I want to see the world... but I cannot move. I've been here for so long... If you would be so kind traveller, please take a piece of me and bring it very far."

Take a piece of him? But wouldn't it melt? The snowman face was so full of hope and expectation that Frisk couldn't bring herself to refuse it's request. Very careful the teen used her hand to scoop out a reasonable sized snowball and was amazed how it didn't melt in her warm hands. How was that possible?

"Thank you! Good luck!" the snowman beamed as Frisk grinned, placing the non-melting snowball in her bag. Then the teen headed off with a friendly wave. Pretty soon she reached the corner of a cliff that seem to have a narrow pathway towards the other side.

Lo and behold Papyrus was standing in front of the pathway, but Frisk was shocked to see Sans standing there with his brother as well. Hadn't the short skeleton been behind her? The air seem to grow colder as Frisk felt her body shiver more uncontrollably. She eyed Sans blue jacket with the white furry lining on the hood and sigh with desire. It looked so warm and cosy.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY!" yelled Papyrus angrily to his brother who simply grinned back. The two failed to notice Frisk standing on the other side of the clearing shaking but grinning at them.

"YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"I think that's called... sleeping."

Frisk snorted slightly as Papyrus grinded his teeth in anger. Honestly... these two were just hilarious! Kinda wished she had friends like that...

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!"

The two brothers seem suddenly aware to Frisk's presence as they both stopped talking and turned fully to face the human. Papyrus seem to be buzzing with excitement at the sight of Frisk. Sans merely stared, caution, dis-trust and curiosity written all over his boney face.

"OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU... I HAVE GONE AND RE-ACTIVATED THE PUZZLES ME AND MY BROTHER HAVE CREATED MANY YEARS AGO! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS PARTICULAR ONE... OUITE SHOCKING!"

Frisk tilted her head slightly in confusion. Puzzles? The skeleton was going to stop her with puzzles? Heh... sounds kinda fun actually. The teen smiled as she nodded her head.

"FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE... ELECTRICITY MAZE!" Papyrus bellowed as he beamed with delight.

Frisk froze as cold dread instantly filled her very being. Electricity... the shock treatments... no, not again. Please not again! The teen gripped her head as she staggered back, her body now shaking violently in cold and fear.

"WHEN YOU TOUCH THE... ER... HUMAN? IS THERE SOMETHINE WRONG? DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES?" Papyrus looked confused at the humans weird behaviour. Sans stared in surprise besides his brother, the lights of his eye-sockets small.

Frisk started to hyperventilate as she felt the on-coming of a panic attack.

(Come on Frisk! It's just a stupid puzzle! That uses... electricity... this is nothing compared to the shock treatments. Dude come on! I'm stronger then this! COME ON!) thought Frisk to herself as she shook violently, her eyes closed tightly.

"SANS! I THINK THE HUMAN MIGHT BE BROKEN! THEY WON'T STOP SHAKING!"

"Maybe bro... or your puzzle might be a bit... **shocking!"**

"SANS! ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS!"

Frisk slowly bought her hands away from her head and wrapped them instead around herself. She opened her eyes and stared at the two skeleton in misery. Sans caught the expression and stared at her with an unreadable look. Papyrus looked uncomfortable, as if unsure on what to do next.

"ARE YOU ILL HUMAN?" asked Papyrus. The tall skeleton suddenly beamed as he quickly walked around the clearing towards the teen. Sans watched his brother and Frisk could have sworn she saw a look of alarm on the short skeletons face.

Frisk got the feeling Sans didn't trust her around his brother. Did he expect her to attack him or something?

"I THE GREAT AND POPULAR PAPYRUS WILL NEVER BE SO LOW AND DISHONORBLE AS TO CAPTURE A HUMAN WHEN THEY ARE ILL! IT'S SIMPLY UNFAIR!"

Papyrus reached Frisk and to the girls utter surprise and embarrassment, the tall skeleton simply scooped her up as if she was a mere child. Granted she was short for her age but still!

"YOU SHALL REST AT OUR HOUSE TILL YOU ARE FEELING BETTER HUMAN! THEN I WILL CAPTURE YOU AND FINALLY JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Frisk huffed at the way she was being man-handled... or should that be bone-handled? The girl shook from the cold as Papyrus began to walk briskly, most likely heading for his home. Frisk looked towards Sans as they passed him and almost squeaked with fright.

Sans was staring at her darkly. The light in his right eye-socket had vanished... while the other was encased in fiery blue cyan magic. The sight bought an unknown but strangely familiar fear that seem to pierce Frisk's very heart itself.


End file.
